movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 1)/Transcript
Transcript Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJCP2DTZbUI&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=1 Andrew Smith Wow. A sing along song. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Look who's coming. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: It's Mr. Owl. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Professor Owl. Andrew Smith Eddy: Wha-ha-ha-hoo! Stephen Druschke Films Prf. Owl: Is everybody ready? Andrew Smith Nikki: Yes. We are. Stephen Druschke Films PPGs: For what? Andrew Smith Courage: To sing along. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: With Disney Songs. Andrew Smith Eds: A Disney Sing Along. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Now you at home can sing along with your favorite Disney song, You will play every note so you can sing along. Andrew Smith Bubbles: Oh cool! This will be lots of fun, guys. Ed: (laughs) Yes, it will, Bubbles. It will. Stephen Druschke Films Toothy and Cuddles: Join right in, Sing along with your favorite Disney song, Once you play every word you want to sing along. Andrew Smith Ed: But how will I know all the songs? Stephen Druschke Films Prf. Owl: You make sure you can't go wrong. Andrew Smith Ed: (laughs) Okay, I'm make sure we don't go wrong. Stephen Druschke Films PPGs: Sing along, One and all, Follow the bouncing ball. Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeah, you'll find out, before you're done. Music fun for everyone! Stephen Druschke Films All: Join right in, Sing along with Disney's Sing Along Songs. Andrew Smith Ed: (laughs) Hey! That was fun. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: So what's our first song? Andrew Smith Professor Owl: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's just what I'm going to do. Now, I'd like to present a former student of mine now serving as my assistant in these series. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Nikki? Andrew Smith Nikki: Yes, that's me. And the Powerpuff Girls, Pikachu, and I will be here as some of the students. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I know who are. Nikkdisneylover8390. The director of Frog-A-Doodle, Jasmilna and The Mouse King. Andrew Smith Nikki: That is correct. I'm a fan of making other movies as well. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Even my designer who design me is a fan of that too. Andrew Smith Nikki: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: So, What's today? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, what songs will we sing, Nikki? Stephen Druschke Films Nikki: Let Prfessor tell you what it is. Andrew Smith Professor Owl: In case you want a helping hand, here's Mickey Mouse to lead the band. Stephen Druschke Films Ed: The Mickey Mouse Club? Andrew Smith Andrew: Yep, that's right. So with some words that you can't recall, here's Mickey to help you follow the words with a bouncing ball. Stephen Druschke Films (We start singing "Mickey Mouse Club") Andrew Smith (the song plays as we sing along) Stephen Druschke Films (Cuddles brings out the letter M) Andrew Smith (the Eds bring out the letters I C K) Stephen Druschke Films (Courage brings out the letter E) Andrew Smith (Andrew brings out the Y) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen brings out the letters M O) Andrew Smith (Nick, Judy, and Toothy bring out the U S E) Stephen Druschke Films (Blossom brings out the word MIC) Andrew Smith (Bubbles brings out the word KEY) Stephen Druschke Films (Buttercup brings out the word MOUSE) Andrew Smith (the song keeps playing as we keep singing to it) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS07h0D6tBo&index=2&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Andrew Smith Andrew: A song can chase the bruse away. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: That's just what a queen wanted. Andrew Smith Gumball: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films Tod: What's our next song? Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeah. What is it? Stephen Druschke Films Edd: Hmm. Andrew Smith Ed: Is it something that we'll like? Stephen Druschke Films (Prf. Owl tells us) Andrew Smith Andrew: Zip A Dee Doo Dah? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: From Song of the South. Andrew Smith Courage: oh! Stephen Druschke Films (The song plays) Andrew Smith (Zip A Dee Doo Dah plays) (we sing along to the song that plays) Stephen? Stephen Druschke Films Yes? Andrew Smith (we sing along to the Zip A Dee Doo Dah song that plays) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMLpfdYxbbM&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=3 Andrew Smith Andrew: That was a great song. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What's next? Andrew Smith Professor Owl: You've sung so many songs that you should now be proud. Stephen Druschke Films Ed: And? Andrew Smith Nikki: We'll play a little game doing this lesson. Stephen Druschke Films Judy Hopps: What game? Andrew Smith Nick: It's one of our members' favorite games in Peter Pan. Stephen Druschke Films Copper: What is it? Andrew Smith Professor Owl: Follow the leader. That's all you'll do. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Good idea. Andrew Smith Andrew: Good idea. (the Following the Leader song plays) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3FhdYpmBHc Andrew Smith Professor Owl: Music makes our world go round. The globe's a bouncing ball. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What's the next song? Andrew Smith Nikki: Of course it's very true. Here's what many people say about our small world. Stephen Druschke Films ("It's a Small World After All" plays) Andrew Smith (we sing along to the song as well) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUSOYu_S1Ts&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=5 Andrew Smith Professor Owl: What do you say we'd go to Wonderland? Where every day's a holiday? Stephen Druschke Films Edd: I don't know. Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Stephen Druschke Films Ed: A Unbirthday Party. Andrew Smith Eddy: How very curious. Stephen Druschke Films (The song plays) Andrew Smith (The Unbirthday song plays as we sing along to it) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: How about this Doormouse tell us what's our next song is? Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Doormouse? What doormouse?! Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juf5tnDzMiM&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=6 Andrew Smith (The Doormouse sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat) Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith The Doormouse: Music and magic hand and hand. They kindly meet each other and sing a song to make your dreams come true. Stephen Druschke Films (The song plays) Andrew Smith (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo plays) Stephen Druschke Films Ed: Bibbidi. Andrew Smith Edd: Bobbidi. Stephen Druschke Films Eddy: Boo. Andrew Smith (we continue to sing the song) Stephen Druschke Films Blossom: Bibbidi. Andrew Smith Bubbles: Bobbidi. Stephen Druschke Films Buttercup: Boo. Andrew Smith (we cheer) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wzwAmymt-s Andrew Smith Professor Owl: Well, let's sing about a train. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: That's too easy. That's the neighborhood trolley. Andrew Smith Edd: Nope. Stephen Druschke Films Ed: Thomas the Tank Engine? Andrew Smith Eddy: Nope. I think you mean, Thomas the Tank Engine, Ed. Stephen Druschke Films Ed: Oh. Andrew Smith Chicken: Puffa (from TUGS)? Stephen Druschke Films Cow: No. Andrew Smith Andrew: Casey Jr, the Circus Engine. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Bingo. Andrew Smith Casey Jr: All aboard! Let's go! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I think I hear him. Andrew Smith Andrew: Coming down the track. Stephen Druschke Films (We looked out the window) Andrew Smith Andrew: There he is. Casey Jr, the circus train, who appears in Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, and Casey Jr. and Friends. Stephen Druschke Films (The song plays) Andrew Smith (we sing along to it while piloting Casey Jr in the footplate) Stephen Druschke Films (Casey Jr. goes up the hill) Andrew Smith Andrew: Come on, everybody. Let's help Casey up this big hill. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Say "I think I can, I think I can". Andrew Smith Andrew: If the going gets tough, the tough gets going, since confidence can help pull you through. (we stoke the fire and build the steam pressure) Stephen Druschke Films (It goes down the hill) Andrew Smith (Casey struggles, huffing and puffing up the side of the mountain, and when he reaches the top, speeds downward and blows his whistle) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbbCeZk-GN4&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=8 Stephen Squirrelsky: Now, Why do we remember Davy Crockett? Andrew Smith Andrew: Because he's the King of the Wild Frontier. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Why is that? Andrew Smith Andrew: Because his song keeps his legend alive and well. Stephen Druschke Films (The Balled of Davy Crockett plays) Andrew Smith (we sing along to the song) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Born on the mountain top of Tennessee, Greenest state in the land of the free. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Raised in the woods, so's he knew every tree. Killed him a bear, when he was only three. Stephen Druschke Films All: Davy, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier. Andrew Smith Edd: Fought single handed through the Injun, til the creeps was whipped, and peace was in store. Stephen Druschke Films Eddy: And while he was handling this risky chore, Made himself a legend forever more. Andrew Smith All: Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear. Stephen Druschke Films Cuddles: He went off to Congress and served a spell, Fixing up the government and laws as well. Andrew Smith Ed: Took over Washington so we heard tell, And patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell. Stephen Druschke Films All: Davy, Davy Crockett, Seeing his duty clear. Andrew Smith Chicken: When he'd come home, his politikin was done. Stephen Druschke Films Cow: While the Western March had just begone. Andrew Smith Nick: So he packed his gear and his trusty gun. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: And lit out the gritten to follow the sun. Andrew Smith All: Davy, Davy Crockett, heading out west again. Stephen Druschke Films Blossom: He heard of Huston and Houston and So, To the Texas plain, He just had to go. Andrew Smith Buttercup: Where Freedom was fighting another foe, An' they needed him at the Alamo. Stephen Druschke Films All: Davy, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier. Andrew Smith Bubbles: In eighteen thirteen the Creeks uprose Addin' redskin arrows to the country's woes Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKBlkhetmig&index=9&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Andrew Smith Professor Owl: Next up is our friend, Jiminy Cricket. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh boy. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: He's one of our friends and a conscience of Pinocchio too. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What's he gonna learn us to? Andrew Smith Professor Owl: He'll teach us to whistle. Just what to do. And you'll see before long. You'll all start whistling too. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky whistles) Andrew Smith (Andrew Catsmith whistles too) Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Come on now, Let's sing it. Andrew Smith (the Give a Little Whistle song plays as we sing along to it too) Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: If your whistles weak, Yell... Andrew Smith Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket?! Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Right. Andrew Smith (Give A Little Whistle continues playing) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM8W8hQ9YCo Andrew Smith Professor Owl: Whistling can turn your work into place. Stephen Druschke Films Judy: Really? Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeah! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: My word is that'll be Snow White. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films Snow White: Now you wash the dishes, You tidy up the room, You clean the fireplace and I'll use the broom. Andrew Smith (the Whistle While You Work song plays as we sing and whistle too) Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KDM4VjSKvA&index=11&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Andrew Smith Professor Owl: So if you have a smile, what do you say? Stephen Druschke Films Courage: I don't know. Andrew Smith Nikki: Zip a dee doo dah! Zip a dee day! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: My oh my, What a wonderful day. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Plenty of sunshine, heading our way. Stephen Druschke Films Cow: Zip a dee doo dah, Zip a dee ay. Andrew Smith Chicken: Mr. Blue Bird, on your shoulders. Stephen Druschke Films Judy Hopps: It's the truth. Andrew Smith Nick Wilde: It's factual. Stephen Druschke Films Actual. Andrew Smith Nick Wild: It's actual. Stephen Druschke Films Eds: Everything is satice factual. Andrew Smith Powerpuff Girls: Zip a dee doo dah! Zip a dee day! Stephen Druschke Films Flaky: Wonderful feeling coming my way. Andrew Smith All: Zip a dee doo dah! Zip a dee day!18:09 Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: That's all folks. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Stay tuned for more adventures. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels